On The Space Needle
by Stephanie18
Summary: A Charmed/Dark Angel crossover....see how I managed that!
1. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

Named so because they really meet there and it's Max's lil spot.  
Um, I SO want to thank fearless (she knows who she is!), cause without our little chats, I would've gone crazy. Thanks!  
I haven't seen any other Charmed/Dark Angel crossovers...are there any others? Hmmmmm...oh well. Anyway, I hope you like it...I really don't know how you'll all react, so I'm curious.  
And to all my fans (can I call them that? lol) yes, I am working on a new Charmed story...don't hurt me! Lol, j/k.  
Disclaimer: I have to put this. Ahem. I don't own anything. Nothing here...nothing. Sad, isn't it? Both shows belong to all those people in the credits, kay? Kay.  
I'm finally done, you can read now. =)  
  
  
  
"Run! Run!" Phoebe screamed and dashed into the kitchen.  
"Why didn't the potion work?" Prue asked peeking up from behind the counter.  
"I don't know, but I am not liking this." Piper replied.  
The demon was coming closer and closer.  
"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked worried.  
"I don't know. Our powers barely work on him." Prue replied.  
"There you witches are. I thought I had lost you." The demon said.  
"Go away!" Prue said through half clenched teeth. She tried to throw the demon back, but he only stumbled back a few steps.  
"Pathetic." The demon growled.  
"Why don't you just shut up already?" Piper asked rhetorically and froze him.  
"Come on, we've only got twenty seconds!" Prue exclaimed and they raced upstairs. They locked themselves in the attic and huddled around the Book.  
"What are we going to do? The Book gives the info and vanquish, nothing else. What is up with this?" Piper asked.  
The attic door started to shake.  
"He's trying to get in!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"No, ya think?" Piper asked sarcastically.  
The demon broke down the door and looked at the girls.  
"Enough of this! I'm going to get you out of my way until I can finish what I came to do!" The demon roared and took out a small bottle.  
"Nineteen years, Seattle." The demon said into the bottle. The he threw it down in front of the girls. The bottle smashed and a thick, purple smoke filled the room, causing the girls to cough and their eyes to water.  
"What's going on?" Prue yelled out. They couldn't see each other.  
After the smoke cleared, they rubbed their eyes and looked around. They were on a dingy, half-decaying street.  
"I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Phoebe said looking around. 


	2. Meet The Messenger

Prue gave Phoebe an oh-come-on look and said, "I think you mean San Francisco."  
"They don't say that in the movie." Phoebe told her.  
Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Let's have this argument later. Can we please figure out where we are first?"  
"Okay, when the demon threw the bottle he said Nineteen years, Seattle. So, we must be in Seattle. Um, should we guess past or future for the nineteen years?" Prue asked.  
A hoverdrone flew by.  
"Um, I think saying future is about right." Piper said.  
"Okay, so we're in Seattle nineteen years into the future. We've had worse situations. I mean, being hundreds of years into the past was survivable, so I don't think nineteen years in the future should be so bad." Prue said.  
"Yeah, but Cole got you to the past. A demon who wants to take over the world sent us here." Phoebe reminded her.  
"Minor details. Just, um, get Cole over here to take us home." Prue told her.  
"I don't think I can do that." Phoebe said.  
"Why not?" Prue asked.  
"It could be our only hope." Piper told her.  
"I know, but I don't think he'll hear. He's out skipping around the planes." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, yeah. So what are we going to do?" Prue asked.  
Before either sister could answer, a girl on a bike came pedaling toward them. She almost knocked Phoebe over.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Phoebe yelled to her. "Honestly. The nerve of some people!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
The girl on the bike got off her bike and walked over to Phoebe.  
"Would you like to say that to my face?" The girl asked.  
Phoebe gulped and said, "Uh, say what to your face?"  
"Thought so." The girl mumbled and got back on her bike and sped off.  
"Nice job." Piper said.  
"Yeah, great way to make friends with the locals." Prue said.  
"Sorry. So, what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.  
"It's almost dark. Should we find somewhere to go?" Piper asked.  
"I don't see any hotels." Phoebe said and looked around.  
"Of course not. Look around. The city is in major decay." Prue said.  
"Right." Phoebe said.  
"What about...that?" Piper asked and pointed to the Space Needle.  
"You're kidding right?" Prue asked.  
"No, I always wanted to see it. Well, I'd hoped it wouldn't be in so much disrepair, but why not?" Piper asked.  
Prue sighed and looked at the Space Needle, then said, "All right. I don't like this. I don't like this at all."  
  
They walked for a while and finally got to the Space Needle. Phoebe insisted that they go to the top, so they did.  
Phoebe looked out one of the few unshattered windows.  
"Amazing. Look at this view!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"Um, no thanks." Piper replied sheepishly.  
"Having reservations already?" Prue asked. Piper just gave her a look.  
"What're you doing here?" A voice came from behind.  
The sisters jumped a little and turned around. It was the woman from the street, but now she had on a catsuit.  
"We, uh, uh, were just looking, er, I mean, we were admiring the...view?" Piper said uncertainly.  
"Who sent you here?" The woman asked.  
"Well, a demon." Phoebe answered.  
"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper explained at the same time.  
"A demon?" The woman asked.  
Prue sighed and said, "Good job Phoebe. We've got to tell her now."  
"I'm sorry, but this is the future, so maybe it won't matter much." Phoebe said.  
Prue took a step forward and said, "You see, well, we're witches. I know it may be hard to believe, but we really are. We've got powers and we fight demons. We're good witches. A demon we were fighting, well, he sent us here...the future."  
"You expect me to believe you?" The woman asked.  
"We'll show you." Prue said. She used her power and a metal bar flew in the air.  
Piper tried to freeze it, but instead it blew up and small pieces of metal flew everywhere.  
"Sorry. I still can't control that." Piper said.  
"What about you?" The woman asked and looked at Phoebe.  
"I, um, don't have an active pow-whoa!" Phoebe started to levitate in mid-sentence. "I guess when I think about it, it works too."  
"Phoebe, get down from there." Prue said.  
"I can't." Phoebe said. Piper put her hands up to grab her feet. "No don't! I mean, uh, I can do it." Phoebe said. She finally landed.  
"So, a demon sent you to the future?" The woman asked.  
"Yep." Was all Piper said.  
"Why are you up here?" She asked.  
"Well, Piper here wanted to come up and Phoebe wanted to come to the top." Prue explained. The woman didn't say anything.  
"We can see this is obviously your place, so um, well, I'm Piper. Why be rude right? This is Prue and that is Phoebe." Piper introduced. "We'll just leave you alone and we'll go figure this out."  
The sisters moved to the door, but the woman sighed and called out.  
"Wait."  
The sisters turned around with questioning looks.  
"I normally wouldn't be doing this, but I think I know someone who might be able to help you in one way or another...and I don't think you'd be able to survive the streets around here." Then the woman added, mostly to herself, "I think I've been hanging around Logan way too much."  
"Um, okay. But only if it isn't too much trouble for you." Prue added.  
"No, it's...fine. Logan will be happy to meet some pre-pulses I'm sure." Then she added, "I'm Max."  
"Pre-whatses?" Phoebe asked.  
"Wow, um, let's just go, okay?" Max asked and led the way.  
Max stood next to her bike and looked at the three sisters.  
"Um, and your ride is?" Max asked.  
"We don't really have one...you know, the whole demon sending us into the future thing." Phoebe explained.  
Max looked around and sighed.  
"How am I going to get you to Logan's?" She asked.  
"Who's Logan?" Phoebe asked.  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Max asked.  
Phoebe was going to answer, but Prue put a hand over her mouth.  
"That was rhetorical." Prue told her. Phoebe gave a mumbled 'Oh' and Prue moved her hand.  
Max spotted three bikes in an alley and smiled.  
"My good deed will rule out the bad deed." Max said. She got off her bike and brought the three bikes to the sisters.  
"How are we going to keep up with you?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'll drive slow." Max said with a hint of sarcasm. 


	3. Logan

Max did drive slow and they all eventually made it.  
"That was...the longest...bike ride I've ever...had." Phoebe panted.  
"Oh...get over...it." Prue said, panting.  
"Why don't you both just...get...over...it." Piper said, she was panting too.  
"That is the slowest that I have ever driven." Max said. "And I've never made so many stops either."  
"Yeah, well. We had to catch our breath." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we go inside now or do you want to complain some more?" Max asked.  
Before Phoebe could respond with a rude comment, Piper cut in.  
"Let's go inside then." She said and smiled.  
They all walked into the apartment building and the first word out of Phoebe's mouth was swanky.  
"You haven't seen anything." Max muttered and got on the elevator.  
  
After they arrived on the right floor, Max stepped out of the elevator and led them to the right door.  
Instead of knocking though, to the surprise of the sisters, Max picked the lock. When the door clicked and opened a little, Max looked at the sisters and shrugged.  
"It's a habit." Max told them and opened the door more and went inside.  
Once Max was inside, she called out, "Logan!" No one answered, so she yelled again, "Logan!" No one answered again. Max thought for a minute then yelled out, "Help, help! I'm dying!"  
A man walked into the kitchen, where they were, with a that's-so-not-funny look on his face.  
"Do you enjoy doing that?" He asked.  
"Yes." Max replied.  
"So, what made you bring me away from my work?" He asked.  
"I am in the middle of doing a good deed." Max told him.  
"Oh? And what is it?" He asked.  
Max stepped aside to reveal the sisters. "Ta da!" She said proudly.  
"Oh good, you've made friends." He said.  
"All right, stop it." Max told him. "This is Prue, that is Piper and-" Max glanced at Phoebe then looked back at Logan and said in a very oh-it's-just-her kind of voice, "Phoebe."  
Logan smiled and said, "Hello."  
"And this," Max said to the sisters, "is Logan."  
"Hello." All of the sisters said in unison.  
"Max, you were out with your baby I assume...how did you get them here?" Logan asked.  
"I, uh, borrowed some bikes." Max told him. Logan gave her a disapproving look. "Well, I figured that my tremendous, wonderful good deed would cancel out my tiny, so-what bad deed."  
"Uh-huh. So, what's the story?" Logan asked.  
"Well, you probably won't believe us, but we're witches." Prue said.  
Logan looked at Max and said, "I've had stranger things happen to me."  
"Well, um, I guess we could show you our powers." Phoebe suggested.  
"Phoebe, don't you mean Piper and I could show him our powers?" Prue teased.  
"So not fair! Just for that, I'm going to levitate!" Phoebe said and closed her eyes. She was concentrating very hard and finally lifted a few feet off the ground.  
She opened her eyes and exclaimed, "I did it!" She looked at Prue and stuck out her tongue.  
Prue just rolled her eyes and used her power to throw a coffee mug into the air. Piper tried to freeze it and actually did.  
"You should be glad that that coffee mug survived." Max said to Logan.  
"I don't always blow stuff up." Piper defended. "Just sometimes."  
"Whatever." Max sighed. "Logan can I use your phone? I have to call Original Cindy and tell her that I got...hung up."  
"Yeah, sure." Logan replied and Max walked off.  
"So, what year did you come from?" Logan asked.  
"2001." Prue replied.  
"So, only eight years." Logan mumbled.  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked.  
"Hmmm? Oh nothing, just the pulse." Logan replied.  
"Hey, yeah. What is the pulse or whatever?" Piper asked.  
"It's a very long story and you'll find out in eight years." Logan replied with a smile.  
Max came back into the kitchen and sat on the counter.  
"Can I have something to eat or do I have to save a puppy from a burning building? Or would you like me to save the entire world this time? Would the world be too much? How about the city? Or-" Max started, but Logan just put a hand over her mouth.  
"There is food in the fridge." Logan told her.  
"I didn't even get to the part about the kittens on the railroad tracks." Max said. Logan just gave her a look and she went over to the fridge.  
"Do you have a phone book?" Phoebe asked.  
Before Logan could answer, Prue asked, "Why do you need a phone book?"  
"I want to call myself." Phoebe said. "I want to see what is up with my life. What's going on with my life? Am I rich? Do I have a nice car? Am I married? If so, to who?"  
"Okay, Phoebe, stop. Be realistic. Look at the streets out there and guess the answer to your first two questions. I doubt many people now have money and come on. Tell me you don't even have a slightest clue to who you are with." Prue said.  
Phoebe thought for a minute then said, "Ooh. Well, I would've thought that Piper would've killed him by now."  
"Hey! I'm starting to like him...a little. Ever since Prue began to like him, someone needs to not like him a little." Piper defended.  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Logan got up to answer it, but Max waved him off.  
She went to the door and opened it and saw Original Cindy.  
"Package for Moneybags." Cindy said with a grin.  
"Would you please stop calling Moneybags-I mean, Logan, that?" Max asked. "Why are you still delivering now anyway?"  
"Normal went bip crazy just as I was gonna leave and he gave me this package. When I saw it was for Mister Money, I didn't complain...much." Cindy explained.  
"Aiight. Well, come in. Would you like to meet some witches?" Max asked.  
"Nah, I had enough of pissy people for today." Cindy said.  
Max laughed a little and got a grin on her face. "No, just come on."  
"Aiight, but if they pissy, I'm gonna bounce."  
Max just chuckled a little and led Cindy into the kitchen.  
Cindy handed the package to Logan and said, "Package for you Mo-" Max threw her a look. "Logan. Package for you...Logan."  
"Thanks." Logan said. He signed the paper and Cindy shoved it in her pocket.  
Cindy looked at Phoebe, Piper, and Prue and asked Max, "Is that them?"  
"Yeah." Max replied.  
"Are they the same dealio as you boo?" Cindy asked.  
"No...I told you, they're witches." Max told her. "They've got powers."  
Cindy leaned over to Max and asked, "They got boys...or more to my side?"  
"I don't think they sail that way." Max replied with a little laugh.  
"I'm utterly confused." Phoebe stated.  
"Uh-oh." Logan said as he looked at the contents of the package. "Max, this isn't good." 


	4. The Problem

I'm not evil...well, I'm not *all* evil anyway. I wouldn't leave you like that. Enjoy. =)  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked worried.  
Logan held up a few pictures of Max and a letter.  
"Phil isn't back is he?" Max asked.  
"No...this is much worse." Logan told her. "Someone sent me this. They know that I've had contact with you and they sent this little package of threats."  
"So you're saying that..." Max said her voice trailing.  
"They're going to hand over all the information on you to Lydecker." Logan told her.  
Max took a moment to sort her thoughts, then asked, "But why would they send you that stuff? Why not just turn me over?"  
"The letter says that he is willing to maybe strike a deal." Logan told her.  
"What does he want?" Max asked.  
"In exchange for all the information to be given to you...he wants some blood." Logan replied.  
"What? Blood? As in my blood? Why?" Max asked.  
"It doesn't say. It just says that he wants blood and he'll give you everything." Logan said.  
"I hate to break this tense moment, but what is going on?" Phoebe asked.  
"Something big is going down. Ain't it boo?" Cindy asked.  
Max just nodded. She tried to take in all the information.  
"All this guy knows is me and you right? No one else needs to worry?" Max asked.  
"Exactly. And I don't think he even knows that I'm...me." Logan said.  
"Alright. How do I deal with this?" Max asked.  
"It gives an address where you can meet him." Logan said. He thought for a minute then said, "We could use decoy blood. Not yours, but some other type of blood...another person's or even an animal's or something. You just give him that not-so-Max blood, get the files, and go and before he even knows it, you'll be gone."  
"You're a genius." Max said.  
"I know." Logan said. "I've been told before."  
"Wait, but he knows where you are." Max said.  
"No, he doesn't. He came into Jam Pony and gave the package to Normal. It only had his name on it and that's when Normal turned bip crazed and he handed me the package." Cindy said.  
"Yeah, but he could find you." Max said to Logan.  
"I doubt it. He just thinks I'm some guy who talked to you a couple of times. He isn't concerned with me." Logan assured her.  
"Okay. Then let's deal with this bitch." Max said and clenched her fists.  
  
An hour later, they had a plan. Cindy had left so they wouldn't have to worry about her and the sisters insisted that they go along with Max.  
As Logan typed away on his computer and Max read the letter, Prue pulled Piper and Phoebe aside.  
"I think she's an innocent." Prue whispered.  
"What? Are you crazy?" Phoebe whispered back.  
"I agree with Pheebs. No way a girl like that could be an innocent." Piper whispered. They were all whispering now.  
"Plus, she's in the future. I doubt a demon would send us to an innocent." Phoebe said.  
"Maybe the Elders intervened." Prue offered.  
"It would be them. Zap first, give instructions never...you know, the norm." Piper said.  
"Yeah, but still. Us going is bad enough and you want to try to protect her?" Phoebe said.  
"Well, we've got to. She's in trouble and that makes her an innocent." Prue told them.  
Piper and Phoebe just silently agreed with their eyes. Max was their innocent. They went back to Logan. Max was gone.  
"Where is she?" Prue asked. She was worried that she would already be gone and they couldn't protect her if she was gone.  
"She's getting ready." Logan told her.  
"Okay, so, what do we need to know about this guy?" Prue asked.  
"She's gone into business mode." Phoebe said. Prue just shot her a sideways look and looked back at Logan.  
"Not much really. All we really need is that decoy blood." He told her.  
"Not anymore." Max announced as she rejoined the group.  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked.  
Max pulled a small bottle from behind her back. It, of course, contained blood.  
"When did you? How did you?" Phoebe tried, but she could get out the question.  
"Lets just say that I can get a lot done in a short period of time." Max told her.  
"Nice catsuit." Phoebe mumbled as Max walked past.  
"Thank you." Max said and put the bottle down. "It's easy to work in this."  
"Blah, blah." Phoebe muttered.  
"And woof, woof." Max said. Then she turned to Logan and said, "She forgot the woof, woof. How can someone forget the woof, woof?" Logan just rolled his eyes.  
"I get it now." Piper muttered.  
"Get what?" Prue asked.  
Piper waved her hand as if to wave off Prue's question and said, "Nothing...I'll tell you later."  
Prue just looked at Phoebe and shrugged.  
"So, if they're coming with me, how do we get there?" Max asked Logan.  
He just held up the keys to the Aztec.  
"I'll go start it." Max said and grabbed the keys. "Be down in five minutes or you're not coming." Max said to the sisters. Logan just stood there smiling.  
After she left, he grabbed Prue by the shoulders and said, "For God's sakes, don't let her drive!"  
Prue just nodded and they left. 


	5. The Car Ride And Stuff

Prue insisted that she drive and after a few minutes, Max finally moved over to the passenger seat.  
As they were driving along, with Max giving Prue the proper instructions, Prue asked Piper, "So I'm curious. What did you get?"  
"I told you, I'll tell you later." Piper replied.  
Just then Max's beeper went off.  
"It's Original Cindy." Max said to herself. Then she asked the others, "Do any of you have a cellphone."  
Piper pulled hers out of her pocket and handed it to Max.  
"Thanks." Max told her and dialed.  
"Cindy?... Yeah... I'm fine... Ha ha. Very funny... I dunno. Seems like a bitch to me, but what're ya gonna do?... Well, they got their little magic tricks and I got my ass kickin' skills, what more could you want?... Only you would want that Cindy... Listen, I gotta go boo... Something like that... See ya." The sisters listened with interest to the one side of the conversation they heard. Max handed the phone back to Piper and told Prue to turn left.  
Max wasn't really listening to Phoebe chattering in the back to Piper, but one word made her tense and whip around. Phoebe had said Manticore...hadn't she?  
Max whipped around with wide eyes and asked Phoebe, "What did you say?"  
"I was telling Piper about my manicure...jeez." Phoebe said.  
Max breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason this mission was making her more nervous and jumpy than usual. It was probably because she was working with three witches.  
"That building." Max told Prue. Prue parked the Aztec and they sat for a few minutes.  
Max was totally ready, but she thought she would give them some time. She scoped out the area and noticed it was completely clear.  
"Are you guys ready?" Max asked.  
Prue gave her sisters that Max didn't recognize, but her sisters did. It was Prue's 'there's an innocent and it's important so we've got to do our best' look...the determined one.  
They all got out of the car and looked at the building. It was going down...it was happening. 


	6. Blood

As they walked to the building, Prue gave her sisters the look again and recognized it.  
'That is such a Zack look.' Max thought.  
When they got to the side door, Max put a finger to her lips and then picked the lock.  
They all crept inside totally undetected. Max noticed that this guy meant business.  
He had about ten men standing around and a few of them patrolled the perimeter.  
There was a desk with a computer on it and a man with dark hair was sitting in front of the computer reading something off the screen. Max guessed that this was the guy that was screwing up her life even more.  
"Wait here. If I need you, I'll call." Max whispered to the sisters, then stepped out from behind the stacked crates they were hiding behind.  
The man in front of the computer stood up, but kept his hands on the desk.  
"Hello." He greeted. "I assume your Max."  
"You know the saying about assuming, don't you?" Max retorted.  
"So you are." He said.  
The voice sounded familiar to Phoebe but she couldn't quite place it.  
"What's the dealio? I got blood here, where's the info?" Max asked.  
The man held up a file and waved it a bit, then put it back down on the desk.  
"No need to rush into things Max." The man said. "I'm really very sorry about this, but I just had to do it. Sickness in the family and I've done my research. I know about your blood...I know mostly everything about the X-5s."  
"Yeah, okay. I'm in a rush, so can we hurry this up?" Max asked. It was more of a demand.  
"Please, can't we just have a nice chat?" He asked.  
"I really don't have the time for it." Max told him. She was getting annoyed.  
An evil smile formed on his face and he said, "If you want to get out alive Max, with your file, you will have a decent conversation with me."  
Max realized that the ten men with guns probably wouldn't hesitate if this guy even only whispered the word 'shoot', so she complied and took a few steps forward.  
"There now. Was that so hard?" He asked.  
"I suppose not." Max answered.  
"Well, Max. Again, I would like to apologize for all this, but it is necessary." He told her. "I am Benjamin, Max."  
"Getting formal are we?" Max asked.  
"No, but I just think you've got a right to know." Benjamin told her.  
Max glanced at the file and thought about just kicking his ass and then running off with the file, then she glanced at one of the armed men. No way that would work.  
"Since I have apologized, we can get down to business." Benjamin said then put out an open palm. "The blood."  
Max reached in her pockets...all of her pockets. It wasn't there. Her eyes widened and she remembered...she set it down on the counter and never picked it up.  
"You look flushed." Benjamin said. "You should get some rest, but first...the blood."  
"I haven't got it." Max told him. 


	7. A Fight AND A Chase

Benjamin clenched his fist in rage and screamed at her, "You what!?"  
"I told you, I don't have the blood." Max told him. "I left it somewhere."  
Benjamin slammed his fist on the desk.  
"I need that blood and I'm going to get it from you one way or another." He said angrily through gritted teeth.  
Max waited. Should she call out the sisters?  
"Kill her." Benjamin commanded. The guards started coming at her.  
"I need some assistance!" Max called out.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe came out and were immediately ready to fight.  
When Phoebe saw the man she froze.  
"Cole?" She asked.  
"Why must everyone mention him to me!?" Benjamin said angrily.  
"Phoebe, it isn't." Piper said soothingly.  
"I said kill them! What are you waiting for!?" Benjamin asked and the guards went after them.  
Max kicked two guys' asses before she saw Benjamin sprinting up a flight of stairs with all her information.  
Prue just knocked a guy out and told her, "Go! We can take care of them."  
Max wasn't sure, but when Prue tossed another guy against a wall with her power, she knew they could handle it and dashed off after Benjamin.  
She found him on the rooftop. He was trying to jump across to the next roof and was about to when Max cleared her throat. He whirled around and looked at her in fear. He knew about the X-5s and was aware of what she could do to him.  
"Well, Ben, it's the end of the line." Max told him. "You can either jump or give me the file."  
Benjamin glanced down...it was a long way, but he took his chances. He leaped across and managed to grab the roof. He pulled himself up and stared at her.  
"You had your chance." She told him and jumped after him.  
They went several rooftops until Benjamin knew that he couldn't reach the next roof.  
"What'll it be Ben?" Max asked walking toward him.  
  
Prue had just knocked out one of the men using the old astral decoy when Piper tapped her on the shoulder.  
All the men were knocked out and weren't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon and Phoebe was on the floor next to the desk crying a little.  
Prue and Piper immediately rushed over to her.  
"Are you alright?" Piper asked.  
"Are you hurt?" Prue asked.  
"No and yes." Phoebe answered and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "I can't believe it. He looks just like him...just like him."  
Prue and Piper exchanged glances and Prue went to the computer.  
She pulled up a few files and scanned them.  
He was Phoebe's son...her future son. And he was really doing this to her.  
  
"I-I can't back down now. Lydecker'll-ll-"  
"Never know." Max interrupted him.  
"He won't? Benjamin asked.  
"No. You didn't tell him anything." Max said. She was sure he was breaking down. He was crouched down on the "floor" after all.  
Benjamin looked up at her with an evil smile. "I didn't tell him anything, did I?" He stood up. "But a dead X-5 is as good as any X-5...and I wasn't lying about sickness. Someone in my family needs that damned miracle blood of yours." Benjamin formed a ball of blue energy in his hands and Max looked at it in amazement and terror.  
"What-what is that?" She asked.  
"Oh this? You can thank my parents for it. They passed along their gifts to me." Benjamin explained.  
He then threw the folder with all of the information on Max into the air and released the energyball. It made contact with the papers and burned them instantly. Nothing was left.  
Max tore her gaze from the sky where the folder once was and looked at Benjamin.  
"A dead X-5...a live X-5. Makes no difference to me...forget Lydecker...this is for me." Benjamin said and a knife magically appeared in his hands.  
The fear then faded from Max and she focused on the fact that it was just a jerk with a knife...he wasn't any different from the other jerks with knives, so she got ready to fight.  
He went into his fighting stance as well, then they circled each other for a while and Benjamin lunged at her.  
Max grabbed his wrist and flipped him backwards.  
"You've got to do better than that Benny-boy." Max told him.  
Benjamin formed another energyball and threw it at her. She flipped to avoid it and looked at him questioningly.  
"I don't care anymore. I will kill you if I have to." He told her. "There are others out there...I can have their blood."  
Max knew that now it was more serious than ever. Benjamin got to his feet and Max knew she had to get that knife.  
He tried another attempt at tackling her, but she was too quick. She grabbed his wrist and he slammed to the ground, but instead of letting go, she twisted his wrist and he screamed in pain then dropped the knife.  
She scrambled to pick it up then he warily lifted his head and she threw it as far down the street as possible.  
Benjamin got on his feet again and smiled at her, then shimmered away.  
Max took a fighting stance ready for an attack on any side. She had no idea how he did that or what was going to happen.  
Without her knowing, Benjamin shimmered in behind her with the knife. She would have been dead right then if astral Prue hadn't appeared and kicked him in the side.  
His loud 'oof' made Max whirl around and when she saw astral Prue, she smiled. Astral Prue smiled back then disappeared.  
Max turned her attention back to Benjamin and she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
"Give up now and you won't die." She half screamed at him.  
He had a cut on his lip and he was pretty bruised but he still managed to curse her.  
Max got fed up. She lifted him up then kneed him in the stomach. He fell to his knees then passed out, sprawled on the roof.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had appeared on the roof of the original building and Max went to meet them.  
"I can't believe this. I can't believe this." Max heard Phoebe whispering over and over.  
"Let's go." Max said in half a whisper then they left. 


	8. Good To Be Home

They all got back to Logan's penthouse and they told Logan everything.  
Phoebe was mostly silent. She was reflecting on everything that happened that night. She still couldn't believe it. Of all the things that could've happened...why that?  
"I can't believe it myself." Logan said after Max finished telling him about the fight she had with Ben.  
Prue had explained where he had gotten those powers from, but it was all too much for Max tonight. She had seen a lot of things, but nothing quite like that.  
A blue portal, like the one that sent them in the past to save their ancestor, opened up in Logan's doorway to the kitchen and everyone stared as a figure emerged.  
After he walked out, it quickly closed.  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed and went over and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you! This whole experience has been amazing! Are you here to take us back?"  
"Actually, I am." Leo told her. He was telling them all. "The Elders were pleased with how this turned out."  
"What do you mean they were pleased how this turned out?" Prue asked.  
"Well, the demon that sent you here opened an opportunity and the Elders helped a bit and they are pleased at how you handled everything." Leo explained.  
"I didn't like how it turned out." Phoebe said meekly.  
Max kind of felt sorry for her. Her future son was evil and she didn't how how to deal with it. Max couldn't even imagine something like that.  
"Phoebe, there are reasons you were sent here. That is one of them. You can stop this from happening and it won't ever happen to Max...it'll never be a threat." Leo told her.  
Max was surprised that this stranger knew her name, but with all the other odd things that happened today, she just put it in the back of her head for now.  
"I can?" Phoebe asked quietly.  
"Yes, you can. I've got instructions to explain everything to Max and Logan, so could you all wait in the living room?" Leo asked.  
The sisters complied and left the kitchen.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Leo, Max, and Logan joined them in the living room.  
"That is a lot of information to get all in one day." Max said and sat down.  
"May be, but it's important." Leo told her.  
"Are you guys ready?" Leo asked the sisters. They all just nodded.  
He waved his hand and the portal opened.  
First Prue said good-bye to Max and Logan, then she went through the portal. Next Piper said her good-byes and then she went through. Then Phoebe promised to not let this happen and then she said her good-byes and went through.  
Before Leo went through he told them, "Remember what I told you. It will always come in handy...always."  
  
Once they got back home, Phoebe went to her room to sort through her thoughts and Leo orbed out because he had business, but before he went he made sure to tell them that the demon was already taken care of.  
"Good to be home." Prue commented and looked the window.  
"It sure is." Piper agreed.  
There was a silence, then Prue asked, "So, hey, what did you get?"  
"Oh that." Piper said. "I figured out why Phoebe and Max had those little tiffs."  
"Oh why?" Prue asked.  
"Because they were both free spirits in their own way and they were subconsciously duking it out for free spirit roaming rights for the group." Piper explained.  
"Hmmmmm." Was all Prue said and she nodded.  
They both agreed again, silently this time, that it was good to be home. 


	9. On The Space Needle

This chapter is Max's PoV and she is on the Space Needle (hence the title of this chapter.)  
  
  
  
Back up here again. I'm always up here it seems. Maybe for the peace and quiet...maybe for the view. I dunno...I just like it. That settles my inner debate. I just like it.  
  
Unlike that Phoebe. I dunno, she just gave me the wrong impression for some reason. I liked her sisters though. Piper was the sarcastic type...one of my favorite types. And Prue was, well, the ass kicking type...my other favorite type. Phoebe seemed to be the...well, I'm not even going to go there. Maybe if I had met her differently and she hadn't *tried* to tell me off, we'd of gotten along. First impressions are very important and the one with Phoebe, well, that wasn't so good.  
  
They certainly brought a lot of new stuff into my already crowded life. Magic. I thought only those weird magicians on old repeats did magic, but no. Witches. Who'd a thunk it? Witches. They did have some damn awesome powers...except for Phoebe. I could float higher than her. Then again, I have to admit, all of them could fight. All three of them could kick ass. Then they had to go and that guy, Leo, talked to me and Logan.  
  
That guy, Leo, I really have to say that he did try his best to explain the whole them being witches thing. It was mostly lost on me, I was way too busy thinking about the fire that shot from that guy's hand, but I think Logan got it. Maybe he can explain it to me over one of his culinary miracles. I'm making myself hungry. I've got to stop doing that. Anyway, Leo explained that they're witches, which we already knew obviously, then he said something about him being a guardian angel type.  
  
Whatever. I really can't let all the logistics, facts, and all that other stuff get in my way. I've got to go eat at Logan's.  
  
THE END  
  
So, what did you think? Well, let me know...ya know, by using that big box down there.  
That doesn't sound like me. I must be possessed. Oh well, just let me know what you think, but right now I have to get to my other story.  
=) 


End file.
